Taismo: True Love
by StarredPrower
Summary: The return of Cosmo brought hope. But when a mysterious man appears to them with news of a force worse then Eggman or the Meterex who wishes harm to all those in their way the team must fight it before it is too late. *Contains Taismo, alittle Sonmy.*


**Taismo: True Love**

Chapter 1

**Note* none of these characters are mine. Property of Sega and TokyoTelevision **

Time has passed since the final battle with the meterex and everything seemed to be back to normal. Everything except for a young twin-tailed fox who is still devastated from the events that ended the final battle.

Tails: Why? Why did you have to sacrifice yourself to save everyone else? There had to of been another way! There just had to of been! *begins to cry*

Tails had lost the one person he loved and cared. Cosmo was his friend and he loved her with all his life but never told her until the very end.

*someone knocks on his door*

Tails: *still tearing* Who is it?

Sonic: It's me buddy. Can I come in?

Tails: No. I don't want to see you right now…

Sonic: Are you sure because I can help you with-

*Tails suddenly opens the door and begins to scream*

Tails: If you wanted to help me you could have tried to save her!

Sonic: *in a calm voice* Tails…I've tried my best I had her but her energy just was depleted before I could use chaos regeneration. There wasn't anything I could do about that Tails and she's gone.

Tails: Maybe you didn't try hard enough! Now she is dead not because you could save her, it was because of me when I fired the Sonic Driver at her!

Sonic: It's not your fault.

Tails: Yes it is! You don't know what it's like to lose someone you truly care about. You don't know the feeling of your heart that is broken from that person's death!

Sonic: Tails….I know what it's like. I almost lost Amy a long time ago at the hands of Eggman. So don't you tell me that I don't know what it feels like!

Tails: You never cared for Amy! You'll never will! I've seen you run from her just to make her feel miserable and throw rude comments at her that upset her! You say you care about people? Well Sonic you are the most selfish hedgehog I've ever known!

*he slams the door shut*

Sonic: *thoughts* Maybe I should give him some space for a while…

*leaves and returns home*

*Tails prepares for bed and looks at the plant that he has been growing for over one year*

Tails: Oh Cosmo. I know where ever you are now you must be happy….

*he kisses the plant*

Tails: Goodnight my darling rose.

*he falls asleep*

*at Cream's house she wakes up*

Cream: Cheese you awake?

Cheese: Chao. (Yes)

Cream: I can't sleep knowing that one of my friends is still suffering from such tragic events.

Cheese: Chao chao chao…. (you mean Cosmo's death)

Cream: Yes that…

*she soon thinks of an idea*

Cream: I know why don't we bake a cake for Tails and bring it over to his house. It'll make him feel a lot better!

Cheese: Chao Chao! (Good idea Cream!)

Cream: I'll call Amy over in a few hours and we can get started!

*somewhere in a field*

?: Oh what happened? One moment I was merged with Dark oak the next I know I wake up in a field somewhere on a planet. Did I save the galaxy or had we all died? If everyone did then where's Tails?

*the person turns out to be Cosmo who doesn't know how she got to Mobius or why*

Cosmo: Wait I think I'm back on Mobius. But how did I get here I should have died from the blast…

*she looks around for anyone*

Cosmo: Must be night time. I'll try to get some sleep, and then I'll look for my friends in the morning.

*Cosmo then lies on the soft ground and sleeps*

*the next morning*

Amy: Oh boy! Another day and a chance for Sonic to notice me in my new dress!

*opens her closet reveling a purple dress with red boots*

*her phone rings*

Amy: Hello?

Cream: Hi Amy!

Amy: Oh hello Cream. You need something?

Cream: Yes as a matter of fact. I need your help in making a cake today.

*Amy is a little surprised*

Amy: What's the occasion?

Cream: Just to help Tails since the incident.

*Amy knew exactly what she meant*

Amy: Cream you do realize that Tails might not cheer up despite ever since Cosmo died.

Cream: I don't care! He's my friend and I'm going to help him whether he cheers up or not! If you want to help me then come over to my house and help me make this cake.

Amy: Sure I'll be over in 15 minutes.

*she hangs up the phone*

*at Sonic's place*

Sonic: *thoughts* I know I had her but I just don't know why I reject Amy so much. Maybe Tails is right…I'm a selfish jerk who doesn't care about anyone…

*sees a strange figure walk near his home*

Sonic: I wonder who that could be.

*runs towards the figure and is shocked to see who it was*

Sonic: Cosmo?

Cosmo: Hello Sonic. It's been awhile.

Sonic: B-but how is this possible?

Cosmo: I don't know. I'm just as confused as you are. First I remember is the light from the Sonic Driver with you and Shadow coming towards me then I end up here. How long has it been since the end of the last battle?

Sonic: Over a year.

Cosmo: A year past? But to me it felt like hours since the battle.

Sonic: Well you are alive and that's what matters. Besides there are more people for you to see again after such a long period of time.

Cosmo: Like who Sonic?

Sonic: Well Cream missed you a lot, Amy also….and Tails missed you the most.

Cosmo: I'm so excited to see everyone again especially Tails.

Sonic: That's the spirit Cosmo! I'll head over to Amy's and tell her the good news.

Cosmo: Let me come with you. I don't remember most of this planet so if you may please lead the way to her house.

Sonic: Sure. After that will head over to Cream's house to say hello.

Cosmo: Okay. I'll be so happy to see her again after such a long time.

Sonic: Yep. We better move.

*Sonic grabs her arm and speeds off to Amy's*

*a hooded figure watches from a nearby cliff*

?: So she has returned? Things won't look good if they find her and myself here…

*walks away from cliff*

*arrives at Amy's only to find a note on the front door*

Dear Sonic, if you are looking for me I'm at Cream's preparing a cake to cheer up Tails. Come over if you like. Love, Amy Rose.

Sonic: Well looks like she's at Cream's.

Cosmo: Well let's go! The faster we get there the better chance we can make the cake with them

Sonic: Yeah if one of them doesn't faint first.

Cosmo: What you'd expect Amy to faint and hope you'd catch her? *she giggles a little*

Sonic: Yeah somewhat.

*they both laugh*

Sonic: Well let's go! We are burning daylight!

*grabs her arm again and runs for Cream's*

*Tails wakes up*

Tails: Wow what time is it?

*looks over to see its 8:24*

Tails: Wow I must of slept in late again…oh well time for me to get to work.

*works on upgrading the X-Tornado's speed and then works on the Chaos Emerald generator he's been building for seven months*

*at Cream's house*

Cream: And the cake should be done!

Amy: Alright let's take it out of the oven.

*they take it out*

Cream: This cake looks great doesn't Cheese?

Cheese: Chao chao chao! (It sure does!)

Cream: Tails will surely like this!

Amy: I bet he will. No one can ever resist you and your mom's delicious cakes.

*there is a knock on the door*

Amy: I'll get it.

Cream: Okay thank you Amy.

*Amy opens the door*

Amy: Oh hi Sonic!

Sonic: *rolls his eyes* Hello Amy. Mind if I come in?

Amy: Sure. Just what is it that you want to-

*she than sees Cosmo behind him*

Amy: Cream! Come out here! Someone is here to see you.

Cream: I wasn't expecting any vis-

*Cream sees Cosmo in front of her eyes*

Cream: Oh my goodness! Cosmo!

*runs towards her and hugs her*

Cosmo: It's great to see you again Cream.

Cream: You have no idea how much we missed you. Don't we Cheese?

Cheese: Chao Chao! (A lot!)

Cosmo: Not much has changed I can tell.

Cream: Not one bit.

Cosmo: So I can see you are making a cake.

Cream: Yep. We were doing this to cheer Tails up, but since your back this will be a celebrate cake for your return!

Cosmo: Has he been like this for so long?

*she is now on her knees*

Cosmo: Oh why oh why? If it wasn't for me Tails wouldn't ever had to fire the shot that ended my life and he would never have suffered for my deed.

Cream: Don't say that! It was never you're fault. It's the Meterex's fault for you do make a decision to sacrifice yourself and Tails shouldn't blame himself either!

Cosmo: You're right Cream. I'm sorry for being selfish to everyone…

Amy: You never were. You cared about everyone from the beginning to the end.

Sonic: Yeah. You were the bravest person I've ever seen. So on behave of everyone on Mobius…

*gives her a thumbs up*

Sonic: Thanks for saving everyone Cosmo. You're our hero.

Cosmo: *in a better mood* Thank you Sonic.

*turns to Cream*

Cosmo: Can I at least help finish your cake?

Cream: Of course you can!

Cheese: Chao chao chao chao! (Yeah this cake can't be done without some help.)

Cosmo: Thank you Cream!

*at Tails's house*

Tails: That should be it for today. I work some more on the generator tomorrow.

*he enters his house and looks at a table which had a picture of the party on the Blue Typhoon*

*his eyes begin to water*

Tails: I miss you a lot Cosmo. I wish I could have told you how I felt. But the Meterex just kept fighting and keeping us from being together!

*doorbell rings*

Tails: Who is it?

Cream: It's me. Cream, Amy and Sonic here. We made this cake to help you feel better.

Tails: I don't think cake would help me…

Sonic: Maybe but then we have something else to show you. Amy? Care to do the honors?

*moves the cake to reveal Cosmo behind it*

Tails: Cos-Cosmo?

Cosmo: Hello Tails.

*he runs and embraces her*

Tails: I can't believe it's you!

Cosmo: It's okay now Tails. There is no need for anymore sorrow.

*the two hug*

Tails: It was my fault. If I never of fired the Sonic Driver you wouldn't have died…

Cosmo: Don't you say that one bit! You did what was best and you helped save the galaxy from the Meterex.

Tails: I wasn't as brave as you were Cosmo. I didn't save the galaxy. You did, you are the true hero.

Cosmo: I'm sorry I had to do something like that. I hope you're not mad…

Tails: Mad? Why would I be mad at you? This is the happiest day of my life!

*they hug again*

?: I don't want to be rude but I need to break up the reunion for just a second.

*everyone turns to the hooded figure*

Sonic: Who are you?

*he takes his hood off*

?: My name is Samuel Akmer and I believe I'm looking for a girl named Cosmo.

Cosmo: I'm her. Why were you looking for me?

Samuel: Because there is a threat on this planet threat either of us ever witnessed.

Will this new figure be an ally? Or is he the big threat that he was describing?

Stay tuned to find out!


End file.
